Double Date
by MarioPwnsYou4Life
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy all go out on a double date! Peach tries to make it as romantic as possible for her and Mario, but things may sway in Luigi and Daisy's favor instead. A cute and funny little one-shot fic I made some time ago; enjoy! No flames please


*7:00 PM, MARIO AND LUIGI'S HOUSE*

L: *sitting in the kitchen; sipping on a cup of iced tea*

M: *hops downstairs happily and approaches Luigi* "Luigi, Luigi!"

L: T-T "what is it Mario..."

M: "Guess what!"

L: "...No... now what do you want?"

M: "Aw come on! Guess!"

L: "NO! What is it Mario?!"

M: "You're no fun!"

L: "And you're an idiot... now, what do you want to tell me?"

M: "We're going on a double date!"

L: "...What?"

M: "A double date! You, me, Peach, and Daisy! :D We're each picking a place we want to go to for a specific thing. I'm picking for dinner!"

L: "O...kay... well, when is the date?"

*DOORBELL RINGS*

M: "Right now! *runs to answer door*"

L: "O.O What?!"

M: *opens front door* "Hello ladies!"

D: *wearing a black dress with poofy sleeves and slits down the sides of the legs, black pump shoes, a necklace with a Daisy flower charm, and bangles on her wrists* "Hey guys!"

L: "Hi Daisy!" *blushes a bit* "Wow... you look amazing!"

D: "Heh Heh, thank you!"

M: "...Where's Peachy?"

D: "Oh, I heard she got kidnapped again..."

M: "WHAT?!" 8-O

L: *spits out tea* WHAT?!

D: XD *laughs* "Just kidding!"

M: *sighs in relief* "Don't do that Daisy..."

L: *cleaning up the tea* "Where is Peach then?"

D: T-T "still in the car doing her make-up"

M: "Well then that should give us plenty of time to get dressed. Come on Weegee!" *grabs Luigi's arm and dashes upstairs, pulling him along*

L: "Whoa!"

D: *sits on the couch to wait* "Ooh! Chocolate!" *takes a chocolate from the bowl resting on the table in front of the couch*

*SOME MINUTES LATER*

M: *walks downstairs wearing a black tux with a red bowtie and black shoes (still wearing his trademark cap)* "What do you think Daisy? Pretty hot, huh? *strikes a pose*

D: "Tee hee, you look cool Mario!"

M: "Why thank you... *winks*

L: *walks downstairs wearing his casino outfit (from Super Mario 64 DS)* "Ugh... I hope I look at least SOMEWHAT decent..."

D: 8-D What are you talking about?! You look awesome!"

L: Heh heh, thank you! ^-^'

*DOORBELL RINGS*

D: "That's probably Peach"

M: "I'll get it" *walks over and answers door*

P: *wearing a tiny revealing pink cocktail dress, her golden hair in a ponytail, strappy high heels, and a bracelets around her wrists* "Hi guys! :D Sorry I'm late!"

M & L: O.O

D: *facepalm*

P: "How do I look?"

M: O.O *coninues staring*

P: "Come on, what do you guys think?" *turns around to show butt*

L: O.O "uh...it's...uh..."

D: "It's too small"

L: "Daisy!"

D: "What? I'm being honest"

P: "Luigi?"

L: "It is kinda small... how about that other pink dress? You know, the one with the rose on it?"

P: "Oh! I have that one in the car!" *runs out, gets the dress, runs back in and upstairs to get dressed* "Be right back!"

M, L, & D: -_-' *sighs*

*MUCH LATER*

D: "how long does it take to change into another freaking dress?!"

P: *walks downstairs in a new dress and hair flowing down* "I'm sorry! I had to redo my make-up!"

M: *lightly takes her hand* It's okay Princess. You look beautiful!" *blushes a bit*

P: *giggles* "Thank you Mario!" 3

D: "Well now that that's taken care of, where did you pick to go for dinner?"

M: "Taste of Italia!" :D

L: "What?! Mario, we always eat there!"

M: *leans in and whispers* But this time we have the girls..." *knudges*

L: *rolls eyes* "whatever..."

D: "Alrighty, lets go!"

*All head outside and hop into Mario's corvette*

*AT TASTE OF ITALIA*

M: *reading the entire menu*

P: *stares at Mario, trying to think of a romantic dish*

L: "hm... what do you feel like eating Daisy?"

D: "hmm... how about a nice big plate of spaghetti?"

L: "Okay" :)

P: *overhears and thinks of Lady and the Tramp scene; looks at Mario* "Let's have the same thing Mario..." ;)

M: *looks up from menu* "Hm?"

P: "A big plate of spaghetti for us to share"

M: "...share?..."

Waiter: "Good evening folks! Are you ready to order?"

D: "Yes sir!"

W: "Great! What will you have?"

L: "We'll have a large plate of spaghetti for her and I."

W: "Alright! And them?"

D: "Peach what do you guys want?"

P: "We'll have the same thing please" ^-^

W: "Great! I'll be back with your orders in just a few minutes!" *leaves*

M: "...share?..."

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

W: "Here you are!" *hands out plates*

D & P: "Thank you!"

W: "Enjoy your meals!" *leaves*

L & D: *take bites*

D: "Wow, this is good!"

L: "Sure is!" :)

P: *simultaneously takes a bite with Mario, hoping to catch the same noodles*

M: *eats faster and practically swallows the whole plate*

P: :O

M: ^^

P: *sighs* (so much for a lady and the tramp moment...)

*A FEW MINUTES LATER*

L & D: *continue eating and look away when something catches their eye. Both are unware that each is slurping the same noodle*

P: *looks over and sees them getting closer and closer* "Tee hee, looks like there will be one after all..."

L & D: *just before making their lips make contact, they look back and realize; bites the noodle to disconnect it; both blush brightly*

P: *giggles*

L: "um... that was a good dinner, huh?"

D: "y-yeah..."

L: "So uh... where did you pick for entertainment?"

D: "We're gonna go see a scary movie!"

L: "Okie dokie, just let me pay and then we'll go"

P: *looks back at Mario* (a movie huh? Sounds good... tee hee!)

M: *rubs his full belly* Ah... that hit the spot... So, what movie are we going to see?

D: You'll find out! ;D

MUCH LATER AT THE MOVIE THEATRE

*All four of them watching a gory movie*

D: *stuffing her mouth with popcorn* Whoa, is it even possible for the human body to squirt out that much blood?

L: Who knows...

M: *covering his eyes, peeking through his fingers*

P: *covering her eyes completely* OMG OMG OMG OMG make it stop! *looks at Mario* hmmm... *leans over* Hold me Mario!

M: *continues to watch the movie, jumps at a scary part and knocks her off* AAAAH!

P: :O *sits back in her seat and sighs* -_-

D: What do you think so far Luigi?

L: Eh... it's alright. Effects are decent. *reaches for soda in cupholder*

D: *also reaches for soda in cupholder, not noticing Luigi*

*both grab the soda, Luigi's hand wraps around Daisy's*

*both realize and Luigi quickly lets go; they blush brightly*

L: Erm... sorry...

D: It's...It's okay... *slowly sips on soda*

P: *notices and looks at Mario* :/

*All continue to watch the movie until it's over, then head out into the lobby*

D: that was awesome! :D

L: Heh heh. It was okay. :)

M: 'O.O'

P: *still bummed about Mario*

D: Well Peach, it's your turn. Where do you wanna go?

P: Oh! Well... *looks at Mario and thinks heavily* Hm... How about we walk to the lake? Some place nice and relaxing... *whispers to self* and romantic...

D: Okay. The lake isn't that far from here. Lets go guys!

L: Okie dokie.

M: O.O

P: Tee hee, come Mario!

*All exit the theatre and begin their walk to the lake*

SOMETIME LATER

D: So... Having fun Luigi?

L: Heh... Yeah. You?

D: I'm having a great time! :D We should do this more often.

P: *walks behind Mario, who is still trembling a bit from the movie* *Sees Luigi and Daisy talking* Hmm... Mario *places hand on his shoulder*

M: *gets scared and smacks her hand away* AAAAH!

P: OW!

M: Omg Peachy! I'm sorry! You scared me!

P: *glares at him irritably* It's okay...

M: ^^'

* Luigi and Daisy converse for a while. Daisy doesn't notice a pothole ahead and suddenly trips*

D: AAAAH!

L: :O *reacts quickly and catches Daisy, his arms holding her up on her back, her arms rested on his shoulders*

*Both blush brightly once again, staring into each others eyes momentarily*

D: Wow...um...t-thanks...Luigi

L: Uh... N-no problem... Are you okay?

D: My ankle really hurts... Will you carry me?

L: 0_0 O-okay *lifts and holds Daisy bridal style*

D: Tee hee *rests her head on his shoulder*

L: *gulps nervously and blushes more*

P: *sees what happened and looks to Mario again* Hmm... *pretends to trip* Oh my! I'm falling!

M: :O *goes to catch her but slips up and falls on her back*

P: Ow! :O Get off of me!

M: I'm sorry Princess! *helps her up*

P: *brushes herself off* Hmph...

*All continue walking until they finally reached the lake. The moon is full and shining, reflecting mystically off the water as millions of stars surrounding it twinkle like diamonds. The four take a seat near the edge, Mario and Peach sitting a bit away from Luigi and Daisy*

L: *gently sets Daisy down on the cool grass* How's your ankle?

D: It still hurts a bit but not so much anymore.

L: *sits down next to her*

To Mario and Peach

P: *stares out at the lake and sighs lovingly* Isn't this beautiful Mario?

M: Yeah.

P: *scoots closer and cuddles up to him, placing one arm around his shoulders and her other hand on his chest* :)

M: *stares off into space*

P: This is so lovely...

M: Huh? Oh yes, quite.

To Luigi and Daisy

D: *now sitting on Luigi's lap, looking out at the gorgeous lake* This is so amazing, huh Luigi?

L: :) Yes. It's very pretty.

D: *giggles* But... you know what would make this perfect?

L: What?

D: *Suddenly grabs Luigi's head*

L: 8O

D: :} This... *pulls him into a passionate kiss*

L: *closes eyes and kisses her back*

P: Tell me Mario... what was your favorite part of tonight? :)

M: Dinner! :D

P: :O ...Dinner, Mario?...

M: Oh yeah! In fact, I want to go back for seconds!

P: D8 *stands up angrily* THAT'S IT! TAKE ME HOME! *stomps away*

M: :O Princess! What's wrong?! *stands up and follows her*

P: TAKE ME HOME NOW! *looks back and sees Luigi and Daisy making out* 8'O *begins to cry and run off*

M: Princess, wait! Come back! *runs after her*

*Peach runs all the way to the car*

P: *still sobbing*

M: *runs up* Peachy, what's the matter?

P: Just take me home!

M: Why? Weren't you having a good time?

P: Just do it!

M: ...Are you sure?

P: YES!

M: But... what about Luigi and Daisy? How will they get home?

P: They can walk! I'm sure Daisy knows her way!

M: O...kay...

*both get into the car and drive home without saying a word, although Mario is concerned about her*

P: *stomps into her castle and upstairs into her room; slams the door shut*

M: :/ Peachy...

TO LUIGI AND DAISY

*Luigi and Daisy finally part lips and smile lovingly*

D: I love you Luigi... :D

L: I love you too Daisy... ;)

D: Tee hee! *looks over* Hey, where's Mario and Peach?

L: *also looks* I don't know... But aren't they our ride home?

D: Oh well. I guess we can walk back to my castle. It's not too far from here

L: Okie Dokie *helps Daisy up* Can you walk?

D: Yeah, the pain is all gone now :)

L: Good :)

*both begin their walk*

L: Can you drive me home once we get to your castle?

D: What are you talking about? You can stay over tonight!

L: Really?

D: Yeah! :D

L: Okay, thanks! :)

D: No problem! You can sleep in my bed.

L: What?! No, I couldn't! It's your room.

D: I don't mind.

L: But... but where will you sleep?

D: In my bed.

L: But if I'm in... wait a minute... you mean...?

D: Mhmmm *giggles and winks*

L: *blushes*

*They walk off into the night*

TO MARIO AND PEACH

*Some time passes*

M: ...I should probably go check on her... *walks upstairs to Peach's room*

M: *listens through door and hears Peach still whimpering*

*softly knocks*

P: GO AWAY!

M: Princess?

P: Leave me alone!

M: *gently turns doorknob and steps inside* Peachy, I'm worried.

P: *sitting on the edge of her bed* Hmph

M: *walks over and sits next to her* What's wrong? Why did you storm off like that?

P: You want to know why?!

M: ...yes...

P: I've been trying to be romantic with you all night! And you didn't even notice!

M: oo' ...you were?

P: SEE! *cries more* You wouldn't share your food with me, you wouldn't hold me during the movie and you didn't kiss me at the lake!

M: I'm... I'm sorry Peachy...

P: ...You don't even really love me, do you?

M: 8O How could you say that?!

P: :'/

M: I love you more than anything, Princess! Even lasagna! You mean the world to me!

P: ...really? *sniffles*

M: Yes Peach... I'm so sorry I made you feel this way... will you forgive me?

P: Well... okay...

M: :)

P: :') *wipes her eyes*

M: I think I know how to make it up to you...

P: Oh really? How?

M: *raises eyebrows twice and smiles*

P: Oooh... tee hee! ;D

M: *gently pushes Peach back on the bed, kissing her passionately and slowly removing her dress and undies*

P: *kisses him back and slowly slipping off his tux and boxers*

And so, Luigi and Daisy finally confessed their love to one another, Peach finally got what she wanted, and all of them lived happily ever after! :D


End file.
